The Flesh of a Corpse
by GumballDragon
Summary: *I'll be turning this into a original story* The day Ferb died was the day the world ended. -Story starts with just Phineas, but OC's as well as characters from the show will be added as time goes on.. This is a ZOMBIE story.


**October 31, 2015**

The day Ferb died was the day the world ended.

Many lives were affected but none the worse then the Flynn-Fletcher families' life. Lawrence, Linda, Perry, Candace, and…Phineas, his dad, mom, uncle, and sisters. It's not like he meant to leave them, and it wasn't their fault either, they couldn't have known what was going on in his mind. To them he was his same old self. Phineas took it the worse, after all they had been, brother and sister, best friends for life, soul mates. And yet she couldn't see the signs, they shared everything together, at least she thought they had. She knew she told him everything, but it became apparent the day of October 31st 2015 Fern didn't share the same sentiment.

The funeral was big, despite being quiet, Ferb didn't have a quiet personality, and many people came to support the ones more close to him and to grieve themselves. No one judged Phineas when she didn't show up, her family found her, instead, sleeping on Ferns bed with Perry, Ferbs biological uncle, but still an uncle to all the Flynn-Fletcher kids. He was lying next to her with an arm curled around her, protecting her, from who knows what. He couldn't bring himself to go either, to watch the child he helped raise but still grew up with as a brother, be lowered into the ground-it was too much. Lawrence and Linda understood, they knew Perry and Phineas would grieve in different ways. All of them would. But they knew things could never be the same.

Candace, the once loud and lively girl, who would be constantly looking out for her younger siblings, couldn't bring herself to care about anything. Perry wasn't disappearing anymore but more often than not staying by Phineas' side. When he wasn't doing that he was sitting in the swinging chair in the back yard, watching the backyard as he had used to do. And Phineas… oh Phineas. She just constantly slept, staying locked in her room, and only allowing Perry in. This girl who was always so full of love and happiness, who always seized the day, was now rotting away. No one could stop it. The only one who could've stopped it was now dead and gone. She never talked, not even Perry could coax her too. The only noises she ever made were her screams in the night, from nightmares of seeing her dead brother.

She was only 11 when she found his body, he was only 12 when he died, and the world ended a year later-on the same day. Exactly 6 days before this anniversary is when our story starts, more or less.

Ashes introduces….

The Flesh  
of a  
Corpse

By  
Lemony Ray

 **October 25, 2016**

Phineas, or Fee as known by some friends, was not in the mood for her schools bright and loud festivities. She'd been attending Olsen's Home for the Bright, Beautiful, and Athletic since she was 11. She wondered how her parents came to the conclusion that she needed to be surrounded by preppy and snobbish people at a boarding school miles away from any civilization and even more miles away from her home, which was in California. And here she was in the middle of know-where Kansas. Her parents and sister, Kathleen, didn't visit much because of their tight money situation. But her Uncle Perry was able to visit at least thrice a month. She didn't know how since he lived with her parents, but she didn't question it. He was really the only one she wanted to see. Well, maybe she wouldn't mind seeing Candace. But she didn't know how to feel about her parents.

(She got it, they wanted her away from the house and the place… it happened, and while that hurt at first, she later found herself quite relieved to be away from them. What she didn't get was why they had to send her to the most prestigious school in the US. She was accepted into many other boarding schools, some she knew would've been better, but they decided to pick the one farthest away from her home. That's probably why it hurt, that they didn't want her close enough to where she could at least visit and vice-versa. She couldn't even go back for holidays.)

Currently the school was preparing for the upcoming holiday of Halloween. And their idea of celebrating was various cute, traditional Halloween animals, like cats and bats. Along with streamers and balloons everywhere. Now don't get her wrong, she loved celebrations and Halloween was once their- her favorite holiday (not anymore though, but she couldn't let go of such a horrible way to decorate), but the school could've done so much better. There was nothing even remotely scary- not even cobwebs! How could you do Halloween without cobwebs? Scratch that- how could you do solely cute things for Halloween?

It was a crime, thought Phineas. Still, she continued on her way back to her private dorm. It wasn't a good day and she just couldn't bring herself to put any effort into her education. Not with the looming day of dread coming up. At least my parents were kind enough to get me my own dorm, she thought, I don't think I could handle sharing a room with anyone else.

Usually she'd get started on the homework she was missing on her days off, this time around though she didn't. As soon as she got back to her dorm, she locked the door, closed the window curtains, and turned on her fan before diving under her thick covers. She quickly fell asleep after that and dreamed of her home.

 _Now at this point I'd like to point out that Phineas is suffering a very real and serious thing called depression. She has suffered it since her brother's death and it is not something that simply goes away. Unfortunately her parents did not notice before she left, her teachers has since assumed she is just a shy young girl, and her Uncle Perry, well to him she seems pretty happy, if not quieter than before. And that is 100%, absolutely true. For when she is with him, she is at her happiest and it feels as if all the bad thoughts go away. But that is not 100%, absolutely true. Her depression does not go away, it's just…hiding. And you may be wondering, why does she not tell her Uncle Perry how she feels? Well, the answer is simply this, she does not wish to burden him nor does she realize that what she is suffering is just as her brother was. Of course she knows of depression, it is more an enemy to her than she realizes, however, just like a virus, it has remained hidden to her. Even if she realizes how numb she feels, and how unimaginative she has been for the last year, she cannot bring herself to care. Which is what depression is, but not, for someone without depression can't completely understand it. Which is why we are here, but I suppose, we should go back there._

 **October 26, 2016**

When Phineas awoke the next morning it was to complete silence. She sat up confused and looked to her fan which seemed to have turned off, that's probably why I woke up. She got up and walked to the fan to turn it back on, but when she tried nothin happened. She then tried to turn on the lights, but got the same result. The electricity must've turned off, she quickly put on some sneakers and then walked to her door, intending to find out what was going on, but just as she put her hand on the knob, the fan turned back on and her mputer made a ping! noise, indicating there was an update on the school website.

Confused, she went to her computer and it immediately the schools news site. This did not erase her confusion:

 ** _Emergency_**

 ** _Students must wait in their dorms with doors locked until further notice._**

 ** _It is advised, for your health and safety, that you watch the news channel link we have provided for you._**

 ** _Do not leave dorms your for any reason._**

She clicked the link, nerves wracking her body. Her school never shut down, it was one of the most well-secured schools in the world.

The power turned off, screaming and shouts and gunshots came from outside.

Her school fell within 2 days.

And the world ended 5 days later.

 **Day 54**

 _Dear Fern,_

 _I used the bow and arrow you got me for my 10th birthday to kill someone today. I know they're just dead, either turned from the originals or they are the originals, but what if they're still in there somewhere? What if there's a cure and we're killing people, alive or dead, who just have themselves buried deep down?_

 _I still wonder if you were reanimated but I don't think I could handle if you were, mostly because someone could kill you again…_

 _I'll find a cure. I promise, even if you're still in the ground I know you would've done it too. I'll do it for you._

 _I promise._


End file.
